


On My Mind

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Late Night Conversations, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth is a good big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Mind

“Shhh,” Josh whispers, covering Seth’s mouth with his hand.

Seth’s eyes pop open from his deep sleep. He jolts at the hand over his mouth and the weight of someone sitting on his stomach, but he calms down when he realizes it’s just his brother.

“What is it? Why are you sneaking around?” Seth asks.

A glance at his alarm clock tells him it’s nearing three o’clock.

“I can’t sleep.”

Seth scootches over so Josh can crawl under the blankets with him, which Josh promptly hogs.

“Do you think we’re getting too old for this?” Josh asks quietly, as if afraid of the answer.

Seth sighs. They probably are way, _way_ too old for this. For god’s sake, they’re both home for the holidays from _college_.

“No,” Seth answers.

He turns onto his side to hold Josh close to him. They fit together like two cogs in the same machine. Josh smells like apple cinnamon, which is odd since they both use Old Spice, just like their dad.

“Did you just come home from Ashley’s?” Seth murmurs into Josh’s thick head of hair.

Josh chuckles like he’s got a secret, a soft puff of air against his neck.

“Maybe.”

“Did you sleep with her?”

He feels Josh’s grin against his shoulder. He puts a little distance between them to look at him more directly.

“You totally did!”

The hand returns to cover his mouth again.

“Hey, quiet, dude! I don’t want mom and dad to hear that!”

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just weird that my baby brother is a man now.”

“Yeah, well, that’s why I can’t sleep, okay? I feel too weird right now. I feel different. I don’t know why.”

His voice sounds serious and quiet. It’s kind of the opposite of the tone they usually take together, which makes Seth take him even more seriously.

Seth enfolds his brother back into his arms.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re still you. And you are awesome and cool and funny, and that’s all that matters. You’re still Josh. You’re still my brother. And taking the next step in a relationship is huge, but that doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing, okay?”

Josh nods against Seth’s warm chest. He’s always been a solid, comforting presence in his life. He doesn’t know what he’d do without his big bro.

“Thanks…But how did you know about me going to Ashley’s?”

“Because you smell like a Bath and Body Works.”

Josh laughs.

“Oh yeah! That’s cause she used her lotion on my—well…Maybe I should go shower.”

Seth stops him from getting up.

“Mom’ll hear the shower run. Just take one tomorrow morning. Or this morning. Either way, I’m really tired, and I think we should both get some sleep now.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right. Good thinking.”

Seth wraps his arms around his brother a little tighter. He wants to keep his baby brother safe from all those nighttime worries running through his head.

“Night, Soofie.”

“Night, Poshie.”

They sleep undisturbed until the morning’s sun beams gently down on their faces.


End file.
